


The Morning After

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: Part two of New Year's Eve - The morning after the night before.......
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 49





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> More Smut, I'm not even sorry!

It was the morning after the night before. Poe woke up to the sun shining through his bedroom window. She stood there looking out over the sunrise. Wearing the same shirt he'd worn last night, showing off the soft skin of legs. Her hair was a tousled mess, roughly pulled over one shoulder. She hadn't noticed he was awake and didn't bother turning around. He was happy to admire the view and reminisce about the night before. 

Poe had planned dinner the night before to cheer her up after all the shit going on in her life. But also with the intention of telling her how he really felt. Seeing her waste away her time with that idiot ex of hers had torn him apart. He'd seen the scumbag completely obliterate all her confidence until she was practically a shell of herself. Finally she left him, but not before she'd caught him cheating on her, destroying what little self esteem she had left. All Poe wanted to do was pick her up in his arms and fix everything for her. But he knew she needed time to heal, pick herself back up and find her confidence again. 

Since her breakup, they had been spending more time together and something had given him the idea she might have feelings for him. He couldn't be certain, but the way she looked at him, joked with him, teased him, made him feel like she was flirting with him. Or was he completely reading this wrong? He'd asked her over last night hoping that time alone would give them the opportunity for some privacy to talk. When she turned up at his front door with that sexy black dress clinging to every curve, he couldn't believe his eyes. If there was any doubt in his mind, this completely killed it. 

Finally feeling her pressed up against him, writhing her body into him, her lips brushing against his. He had her right where he always wanted her. Being able to kiss and touch her in ways he'd dreamed about for so long, he was hardly able to contain himself. Last night was a flurry of hands, lips and tongues before both bringing each other relief. But he needed more than that. He wanted to sink into the depths of her, to come undone with her. Have her whimper his name with her eyes closed in ecstacy while he fucked her. 

Poe felt the usual urge growing between his legs and finally instead of trying to conceal it, he was able to let her see it, feel it, take it for her own. Slipping out of bed, he joined her where she stood by the window. He pressed himself against her back, drawing his arm around her waist. His lips gently pressed against the crook of her neck. 

'Good morning beautiful' he whispered against her delicate skin before planting light kisses along her neck. 

She murmured softly 'someone is happy to see me this morning' . She pressed herself into him and his erection.

Turning around to kiss him, she draped her arms around his neck. Seeing the shirt was undone, he wrapped one hand around her waist and used the other to slowly glide the fabric off her shoulders, revealing her entirely to him. She shivered as the cool air met her skin and he pulled her closer. 

'God you're so beautiful' he murmured. Trailing his lips across her chin, he glided down her neck and leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. She moaned, a low filthy sound and at that moment Poe became intent on drawing more moans from her. 

She pulled his hair in her fingers, sending a shiver down his spine. He groaned into her chest as her nails dragged along his shoulders. Growing more turned on, he loved the way her hands felt against his skin. Eager for her to know just what she was doing to him, he pressed himself into her. As she whispered his name, he looked up into her eyes before crushing down onto her in another kiss. 

Pushing herself away from him, she took his hand in hers and guided him back over to the bed. The sheets still lay in crumpled mess from last night. 

'Lie down' She murmured seductively as she playfully pushed him backwards. A wicked smile spread across her face as she climbed onto the bed, crawling over him and straddling his hips. She kissed him, slow yet forceful, before dragging her lips down his neck and along his chest. Taking a nipple in her mouth, she rolled it over against her tongue before doing the same with the other. Her nails scratched down along his stomach followed by her lips and tongue, darting over his taunt muscles. As she finally reached his crotch, he took a sharp inhale of breath. 

Softly, her hand glided over his length before teasing fingers gently over his balls. A contented sigh fell from his lips as he closed his eyes. Her fingers were replaced by her soft lips and her tongue darted out over his balls, sending a shiver of pleasure through him. With one of her hands, she slid up and down his length agonizingly slowly. After driving him close to the edge, she swapped position and slid his dick into her mouth while she gently tickled his balls. Groaning unintelligibly, he bucked up into her mouth. She was so warm, enveloping him in sweet sensation. It felt so good and he wasn't sure how much more he could take before she made him explode.

Pulling lightly on her hair, Poe encouraged her up him and guided her face down to his. He kissed her, hungry, hard and fast. She forced her tongue into his mouth, as if she was trying to fuck him with it. Never breaking off their kiss, he flipped her over onto her back and slipped his hand between her legs. She was warm and wet. He could tell she was hungry for him as she pushed herself against his hand, desperately trying to get more friction. He pressed his thumb against her clit, causing her to moan into his mouth. This turned into a whimper as he slipped in a finger, then two, into her core. All he wanted to do was sink his hard cock into her, she was so tight. But he knew she needed his help to come first. Returning his mouth to her breasts, he teased her nipples with his tongue. It didn't take long for her to start making soft little whimpering sounds against his hair. Feeling her tighten around his fingers, he could sense she was close. 

'That's it' he whispered against her skin. 'Come for me.'

Her body tensed under him and her eyes screwed shut. Finally, she threw her head back and he felt her spasm around his hand as she moaned his name in ecstacy. He was careful to keep his touch steady until he felt her movements slow down and she finally pleaded for him to stop. 

Bringing his lips to hers in a kiss, he positioned himself on top of her. Seeing, feeling and hearing her come drove him wild and all he wanted to do now was fuck her into submission. Guiding himself to her entrance, he slowly slid himself into the depths of her. Pausing for a moment to adjust, he began to move his hips. He glided back and forth, almost leaving her entirely before pushing himself back up to the hilt. Inside her cunt was so warm, tight and wet, totally overwhelming him. 

'You feel amazing' he sighed into her ear, before pressing his lips against the crook of her neck. All she was able to do was moan as she brought her hips up to his every time he inched away. Leaning up onto his arms, he took in the sight of her. Eyes hooded, face flushed, lips swollen and hair splayed out across the pillow. It drove him wild knowing he was able to reduce her to this. 

Poe felt her hand slip between them and looked down to see her frantically circling her clit, desperate for her release again. He felt her tighten around him deep inside and knew she was close. He thrust harder, deeper into her, determined to send her over the edge and take himself with her. Her cunt began to quiver around him, making his vision go hazy. Unable to hold back anymore, he frantically pounded into her, erupting in a blaze of white heat. 

Poe collapsed into her, his heart hammering against his chest. 

'God that was amazing' she sighed, kissing his forehead. 

As he moved to get off her, she pleaded for him not to. Asking him to stay inside her a few moments longer. Tenderly, he planted little kisses along her face. She kissed him, so softly and with such tenderness. He raised his head from hers slightly, brushing his hand against her cheek and looking into her bright eyes with a kind smile.


End file.
